


Shared Heart

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: The group had existed in one form or another for decades, revering the creatures and living near them peacefully. The creatures were shy, but made an effort to mingle with the humans. In fact, it was tradition that they would send one of their own to marry the leader of the human group. And Daniel was now the leader.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Canon Ball 2020





	Shared Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Daniel did up the buttons on his shirt slowly, his fingers shaking just a little. It was only late afternoon, but here in the forest, the thick trees shaded everything from the low-hung sun and cast the small ring of cabins into murky twilight.

It was all happening so fast. He’d known for years that he would someday lead their little group (not a cult, they didn’t call it that, even though they knew that others did behind their backs when they saw them in town buying supplies), but he’d expected to have longer to prepare.

“You’re ready,” his mentor, Suzanne, the previous leader had said. “You have a good head on your shoulders and a good heart, Daniel. The group is in good hands.”

And then Suzanne had left, disappearing into the forest with her wife to live among them, never to return to the human world. It was an honor, but Daniel already missed her dearly.

Bigfeet. Sasquatches. Ape men. All different names for the huge, hairy creatures who lived in the forest. Most people didn’t believe they existed, but Daniel and his group knew better. The group had existed in one form or another for decades, revering the creatures and living near them peacefully. The creatures were shy, but made an effort to mingle with the humans. In fact, it was tradition that they would send one of their own to marry the leader of the human group. And Daniel was now the leader.

The only Bigfoot Daniel had spent much time around was Ivy, Suzanne’s wife. He’d met others, but only occasionally. He had watched how Suzanne and Ivy were together, at how visible their love was when they gazed into each other’s eyes, and he dared to hope that one day he would have that for himself. And now it looked like his chance was coming.

Daniel swept a hand nervously over the top of his head to flatten his hair. He had butterflies in his stomach. What would his new husband be like? Would he be handsome? Kind?

There was only one way to find out. Daniel took a deep breath and left the cabin.

A semicircle of chairs had been set up in the clearing between the cabins. The chairs were filled with the friends Daniel had come to love like family, but right now he only had eyes for the being standing in the middle.

He was over seven feet tall, covered from head to toe in russet-colored fur that gleamed in the light from the dozens of candles set up around the clearing. He had a flat nose and rounded muzzle like a bonobo, and Daniel shivered at the thought of how easily those broad shoulders and big hands would be able to manipulate his body.

He was the most beautiful person Daniel had ever seen.

The ceremony was a human tradition, and kept short for everyone’s benefit. Daniel barely paid any attention to it. He couldn’t take his eyes off his new husband. He felt like he was vibrating out of his skin with need to bury his hands in that soft, silky fur.

“Do you, Daniel, take Chestnut to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” Amanda, the magistrate, for lack of a better term, asked.

“I do,” Daniel said breathlessly. His face flushed.

“Do you, Chestnut, take Daniel to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Chestnut’s voice was a deep, rich baritone that sent shivers up Daniel’s spine.

“Then may your union be sealed with a kiss.”

Daniel practically launched himself at Chestnut. Chestnut’s mouth wasn’t really designed for kissing, but he certainly gave it his best try. Heat scorched down Daniel’s spine into the pit of his stomach as he opened his mouth around Chestnut’s.

After the ceremony, there was food and dancing. Chestnut was surprisingly graceful for a being his size. Instead, it was Daniel who seemed to be constantly tripping over his own feet, too distracted staring at his beautiful new husband. The reality of his situation crashed over him in waves. He really got to have this.

When the candles had burned themselves low, Chestnut scooped Daniel up in his arms and carried him into the cabin they would share together, which had formerly been Suzanne and Ivy’s.

The cabin was similar to Daniel’s old one, simple and cozy, lit with yet more candles. Chestnut deposited Daniel gently onto the handmade quilt that covered the bed, and suddenly Daniel felt shy. What if he failed to please his husband?

Chestnut seemed similarly shy. “You’re very beautiful,” he told Daniel.

Daniel blushed. “So are you,” he said. “Can… can I touch your fur?”

Chestnut crawled up onto the bed and leaned close, and finally Daniel got to bury his hands in Chestnut’s warm fur. It was just as soft as it looked, and David spent several minutes stroking the sides of Chestnut’s face. Chestnut closed his eyes and made a pleased rumbling noise low in his throat.

“I would like to touch you, too,” he said. One giant hand hovered over the buttons of Daniel’s shirt. “Can I?” Daniel nodded his permission.

Chestnut had a little difficulty with the buttons on Daniel’s shirt, but he figured them out in the end. Daniel shrugged out of his shirt and then, before he could lose his nerve, stripped off his pants as well.

Chestnut lay one big hand over Daniel’s chest and tentatively rubbed a nipple with his thumb. Daniel gasped as a frisson of arousal sparked down to his core. His cock began to harden, tenting his boxers.

Daniel threw his arms around Chestnut’s neck and pulled him closer to kiss him as Chestnut continued to explore Daniel’s body. His fingers dipped below the waistband of Daniel’s boxers and tugged them down over his hips.

Chestnut broke the kiss and nuzzled at Daniel’s neck. Daniel threw his head back as Chestnut kissed and sucked at the sensitive spot right under Daniel’s ear. Chestnut kissed his way down Daniel’s chest, and then began to kiss and lick at Daniel’s cock.

Daniel tried to thrust his hips up, but Chestnut’s hands clamped over his hips held him in place. Pinned, he writhed under Chestnut’s ministrations until Chestnut took a break to kiss Daniel on the mouth again.

Something long and hot pressed against Daniel’s leg. Chestnut’s cock, hidden by his shaggy fur when it was flaccid, now jutted up. Daniel pushed Chestnut back to get a good look at it. It was easily twice as big as Daniel’s, and wetness was already beading at the tip.

“Fuck me,” Daniel breathed. “I need you inside me, Chestnut.” Chestnut’s cock jumped when Daniel said his name, and Daniel knew that his husband was as turned on as he was.

Daniel found lube in the drawer of the table beside the bed, and squirted some onto his fingers. Not waiting for it to warm up, he kicked off his boxers, spread his legs, and slid one finger into his hole. Chestnut sat back and watched.

“So beautiful,” Chestnut murmured, barely more than a growl. He pressed another kiss to the inside of Daniel’s knee.

Daniel added a second finger, relishing the burn of the stretch. It wasn’t enough. He wanted Chestnut’s enormous cock inside him.

Chestnut gently traced one finger up Daniel’s crack, swirling it in the lube dripping from his hole and gently rubbing over Daniel’s rim. Daniel moaned and fucked himself harder with his fingers. Chestnut’s teasing touches were driving him mad.

And then Chestnut slowly pushed one finger in beside Daniel’s, and Daniel _keened_. It felt so good, and Daniel could only imagine how much better Chestnut’s cock would feel.

“Enough,” Daniel panted. “Fuck me, Chestnut, _please_.”

Chestnut pulled back and positioned himself between Daniel’s legs. Daniel felt the head of that huge cock against his rim, and then Chestnut began to enter him. He went slowly, letting Daniel adjust to the stretch of it, as the cock was much bigger than three fingers. Daniel felt sparks all over, as if his blood had turned carbonated. It wasn’t enough. He hooked his heels around Chestnut’s back and thrust himself down on Chestnut’s cock, letting it split him open.

When Chestnut was fully buried in Daniel, his soft fur tickling the backs of Daniel’s thighs, he paused, letting Daniel luxuriate in the satisfying feeling of fullness. And then he began to move, his cock dragging over Daniel’s sensitive prostate and making Daniel see stars. With Chestnut’s enormous hands pinning Daniel to the bed, there was nothing he could do but clench his fingers in the quilt and wrap his legs around Chestnut and let himself be fucked within an inch of his life. He floated on waves of bliss, letting it fill him up and flood every inch of his body.

And then Chestnut lifted a hand from Daniel’s hips and wrapped it around Daniel’s cock, and he had no sooner done so than Daniel was coming explosively, his back arching, come splattering Chestnut’s fur and coating Daniel’s stomach. Chestnut followed, pumping Daniel full of thick, hot come.

Chestnut rolled off Daniel and collapsed on the bed next to him, careful not to crush the smaller man. It was hard to tell from his simian face, but Daniel thought he was smiling.

Daniel rolled over towards him, tangling his fingers in the fur of Chestnut’s chest and burying his face in it. Chestnut made the pleased purring sound again and stroked a hand down Daniel’s back.

Daniel relaxed into Chestnut’s warmth and thought that this was going to be a very agreeable marriage indeed.


End file.
